slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SFU Odcinek 6
|-|Informacje= right|300px Odcinek na francuskiej i polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 03.10.2018r. left|350px Tajemnice i zwierzenia |-|Solucja= Ilość PA potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 1090 22px ---- Odcinek rozpoczynamy zaskoczeniem nas przez Hyuna podczas rozmowy z panem Zaidi. ---- *'Uzbrój alarm w kawiarni.' Wchodzimy do kafejki. *'Spotkaj się z Hyunem, a potem wróć na kampus.' Wychodzimy na zewnątrz, żeby dołączyć do Hyuna i kierujemy się na korytarz akademika. *'Połóż się do łóżka.' Idziemy do pokoju. *'Idź na zajęcia pana Lebarde.' Na dziedzińcu wpadamy na Yeleen. Potem razem z Chani udajemy się do Głównego amfiteatru. *'Idź na dziedziniec.' Jak wyżej. Na miejscu spotykamy Rozalię, która koniecznie chce z nami o czymś porozmawiać. *'Idź z Rozalią do butiku Leo.' Idziemy do sklepów, gdzie spotykamy Leo. Nie udaje nam się jednak porozmawiać z Rozą, gdyż razem z Alexym przychodzi Morgan i Priya. Potem mamy możliwość wybrania stroju: A. (Wypatrzyłam kilka ubrań, między innymi spódnicę z szelkami i białą torebkę.) <-- możliwa ilustracja z Hyunem B. (Wypatrzyłam kilka ubrań, między innymi kombinezon, który znajdował się na wystawie, i czerwone buty.) <-- możliwa ilustracja z Priyą/Rayanem C. (Wypatrzyłam kilka ubrań, między innymi jeansy i kurtkę khaki, które bardzo mi się spodobały.) <-- możliwa ilustracja z Kastielem/Natanielem *'Udaj się w kierunku uniwersytetu.' Jak wyżej. Alexy mówi, że dowiedział się od Hyuna o naszym spotkaniu z panem Zaidi: A. Co to za historia?! Idę się z nim natychmiast zobaczyć. Nie wierzę! // (-5 Priya) <-- możliwa ilustracja z Hyunem B. Co dokładnie wam naopowiadał? // <-- możliwa ilustracja z Priyą/Rayanem ♥ Priya: To prawda? Jest dla ciebie kimś więcej niż tylko nauczycielem? A. Nie, to wyłącznie nauczyciel. +5 lub // <-- możliwa ilustracja z Priyą/możliwa ilustracja z Rayanem B. Nie wiem. -5 <-- możliwa ilustracja z Rayanem? ♥ Priya: Więc mówisz, że profesor od historii sztuki? A. (Przypomniałam sobie naszego animatora zajęć plastycznych w liceum) Bo przypomina mi Pierricka. // <-- możliwa ilustracja z Rayanem B. Nie. Nie śmiałabym. -5 C. Musisz przyznać, że jest całkiem przystojny. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) *'Udaj się na zajęcia z rozwoju osobistego.' Idziemy do Głównego amfiteatru. *'Udaj się do biblioteki.' Na korytarzu wpadamy na Rektora rozmawiającego z nieznaną nam kobietą. Potem idziemy do biblioteki, gdzie na zajęciach towarzyszy nam Nataniel i Amber. Następnie wychodzimy na zewnątrz i rozmawiamy z dziewczyną. Później widzimy Kastiela otoczonego fankami: A. (One są śmieszne. Wolę udać się w stronę akademika.) // <-- możliwa ilustracja z Natanielem B. (Waham się... Powinnam się z nim zobaczyć? Przecież się znamy. Mam prawo się z nim przywitać.) +10 <-- możliwa ilustracja z Kastielem ♥ Kastiel: Tja... Dla mnie też na początku było to dziwne, ale potem przestałem już na to zwracać uwagę. A. Przyznaję, że nie jest to zbyt przyjemne... // <-- możliwa ilustracja z Natanielem B. Mogłabym się przyzwyczaić. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) *'Znajdź Hyuna w akademiku.' Jak wyżej. ♥ Hyun: Wiem. A ja ci mówię, że czułem, że to było coś więcej. Naprawdę miałem wrażenie, że przerywam jakiś... intymny moment. Powiedz mi wprost... Czy on ci się podoba? A. Dlaczego tak ci zależy, żeby to wiedzieć? // B. Nie! To mój wykładowca, ok? // (ILUSTRACJA) C. Być może. Czy jest w tym coś złego? -5 *'Idź z powrotem do pokoju.' Jak wyżej. Su postanowiła trochę się zdrzemnąć. Budzi ją hałas kłótni Yeleen z jej mamą, które chwilę potem wchodzą po pokoju. Kiedy kobieta odchodzi, rozmawiamy z naszą współlokatorką o tym, co się wydarzyło. *'Idź na zajęcia ze sztuki współczesnej.' Kierujemy się na korytarz wydziału sztuki, skąd przenosi nas do sali wykładowej. Okazuje się, że zajęcia są przeniesione na następny dzień. ♥ Rayan: A w zasadzie to możemy jeszcze skorzystać z sali przez te pół godziny. Możesz się pouczyć albo... A. Możemy wykorzystać tę chwilę, by poznać się nieco lepiej. // <-- możliwa ilustracja z Rayanem B. Czy mogę zadać panu pytanie dotyczące ostatnich zajęć? // C. Pójdę sobie, nie chcę panu przeszkadzać. -5 ♥ Rayan: Twój kolega, ten, którego widziałem, wydawał się zaskoczony, że zobaczył mnie w twoim towarzystwie. Mam nadzieję, że nie miałaś problemów przez to, że pomogłem ci zamknąć kawiarnię... A. Najmniejszego. -5 B. Hyun był po prostu zdziwiony, widząc mnie tak późno z nauczycielem. +5 (dalszy dialog) <-- możliwa ilustracja z Rayanem ♥ Rayan: Ma rację, wydaje się być rozsądną osobą. Jeszcze by sobie zadawał pytania... A. Tak, ale nie ma ku nim podstaw. Tylko rozmawialiśmy. // B. A ma podstawy, by je sobie zadawać? +5 lub // (ILUSTRACJA) Musimy opuścić salę, więc wychodzimy na korytarz. *'Wróć do swojego pokoju.' Idziemy do pokoju, żeby popracować nad swoją magisterką. Po pewnym czasie słyszymy pukanie do drzwi. ♥ A. (Poszłam otworzyć drzwi.) (dalszy dialog) B. (Powiedziałam pewnym siebie głosem.) Kto tam? // (dalszy dialog) <-- możliwa ilustracja z Natanielem ♥ Nataniel: Proszę, możesz mi otworzyć? Wyglądam jak kretyn gadający do drzwi. A. Nie wiem... Zważywszy na twoje zachowanie niedawno na zajęciach, wolę pozwolić ci strugać kretyna przed drzwiami. +10 <-- możliwa ilustracja z Natanielem B. (Westchnęłam i zrobiłam, o co prosił.) +5 ♥ Nataniel: Przepraszam... A. To wszystko? Wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia? -5 B. Dlaczego się tak zachowywałeś? +5 <-- możliwa ilustracja z Natanielem ♥ Nataniel: To bardziej skomplikowane... Amber cierpi z powodu moich nieobecności. Rektor i inni wykładowcy proszą ją, aby zrobiła coś, bym wrócił. A ja chcę, żeby skupiła się na sobie. Nie na mnie. A. Dlaczego aż tak ci to przeszkadza, jeśli chodzi o Amber? -5 B. Skoro tak, to dlaczego na stałe nie wrócisz na uczelnię? +5 <-- możliwa ilustracja z Natanielem C. Nie poznaję cię już... Na zajęciach okazywałeś taki brak szacunku... // ♥ Nataniel: Co niby takiego? A. Najwyraźniej wolisz imprezy studenckie bardziej niż zajęcia na uczelni. // <-- możliwa ilustracja z Natanielem B. Regularnie widuje się ciebie z coraz to inną dziewczyną w ramionach. -5 C. Często bierzesz udział w bójkach. // ♥ Nataniel: Słuchaj siebie i nie słuchaj innych. Jeśli uważasz, że nie jestem wart więcej niż to, co ludzie o mnie gadają, to mnie zostaw. A jeśli w głębi serca wiesz, że tak nie jest... To przemyśl to, zanim odwrócisz się ode mnie plecami. A. Nigdy nie myślałam o tym, żeby cię zostawić. // (ILUSTRACJA) B. Nadal nie wiem, co o tym myśleć... // C. Zrobiłeś wszystko, bym od ciebie odeszła, a teraz mówisz mi, żebym to przemyślała, zanim coś zrobię? // Po krótkiej rozmowie Nataniel daje nam w prezencie płytę Crowstorm i wychodzi. Za chwilę znów ktoś puka do drzwi. To Alexy i Rozalia. Dziewczyna wciąga opierającego się chłopaka do pokoju, upewnia się, że oprócz ich trójki nikogo nie ma w pomieszczeniu i każe nam usiąść, po czym oznajmia, że jest w ciąży. KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Nowości= SFU Leo - normalna.png|Leo SFU Leo - normalna2.png SFU Leo - zadowolenie.png SFU Leo - zadowolenie2.png SFU Leo - zadowolenie3.png SFU Leo - zaskoczenie.png SFU Sibylla - normalna.png|Sibylla SFU Sibylla - normalna2.png SFU Sibylla - niezadowolenie.png SFU Sibylla - niezadowolenie2.png SFU Sibylla - zdenerwowanie.png SFU Sibylla - zdenerwowanie2.png SFU Sibylla - zdenerwowanie3.png SFU Alexy - zadowolenie10.png SFU Alexy - zaskoczenie2.png SFU Alexy - zdenerwowanie3.png SFU Amber - normalna4.png SFU Amber - zadowolenie3.png SFU Amber - zadowolenie4.png SFU Amber - zamyślenie.png SFU Amber - zamyślenie2.png SFU Amber - zamyślenie3.png SFU Amber - niedowierzanie2.png SFU Amber - smutek2.png SFU Amber - smutek3.png SFU Amber - zaskoczenie2.png SFU Amber - zdenerwowanie.png SFU Amber - zdenerwowanie2.png SFU Chani - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Chani - zdenerwowanie3.png SFU Hyun - normalna4.png SFU Hyun - zakłopotanie4.png SFU Hyun - zakłopotanie5.png SFU Hyun - zakłopotanie6.png SFU Hyun - zakłopotanie7.png SFU Hyun - smutek3.png SFU Hyun - zdenerwowanie2.png SFU Hyun - zdenerwowanie3.png SFU Kastiel - radość3.png SFU Kastiel - zdenerwowanie5.png SFU Morgan - normalna3.png SFU Morgan - zadowolenie5.png SFU Morgan - zaskoczenie.png SFU Morgan - zdenerwowanie.png SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie7.png SFU Nataniel - sen.png SFU Nataniel - smutek4.png SFU Nataniel - zakłopotanie2.png SFU Nataniel - zaskoczenie4.png SFU Nataniel - niezadowolenie3.png SFU Pani Paltry - zadowolenie.png SFU Priya - zadowolenie7.png SFU Priya - zadowolenie8.png SFU Priya - niezadowolenie.png SFU Rayan - zakłopotanie2.png SFU Rektor - normalna3.png SFU Rektor - niezadowolenie2.png SFU Rozalia - zadowolenie12.png SFU Rozalia - zakłopotanie.png SFU Rozalia - smutek10.png SFU Rozalia - smutek11.png SFU Rozalia - smutek12.png SFU Rozalia - zdenerwowanie5.png SFU Rozalia - zdenerwowanie6.png SFU Yeleen - zadowolenie6.png SFU Yeleen - zakłopotanie.png SFU Yeleen - zakłopotanie2.png SFU Yeleen - zakłopotanie3.png SFU Yeleen - zamyślenie3.png SFU Yeleen - zamyślenie4.png SFU Yeleen - zdenerwowanie5.png |-|Prezent= U06 Okulary w kwiatki.png|''Okulary w kwiatki'' od wróżki |-|Stroje= Plik:U6Stroje.png |-|Ilustracje= U6Priya-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg U6Kas-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg U6Hyun-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg U6Rayan-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg U6Nat-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg en:Secrets and Confessions ru:Эпизод 6 (Университет) pt-br:Episódio 6 (University Life) fr:Épisode 6 (Campus Life) Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Archiwum ilustracji Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet